Noche de pasión
by AnGeLiTa1010
Summary: Harry Potter decide que es hora de experimentar cosas nuevas y termina yendo a un prostíbulo. Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado es a quién (o quienes) se iba a encontrar en el mismo. Fic para el reto de las mazmorras One-Shots para el dia internacional del Snarry


Me encuentro estático, sin poder creer lo que mis ojos están viendo. No puedo apartar la mirada de aquellas largas piernas enfundadas en medias de red que terminan a la altura de los muslos, esa mujer encantadoramente bella y cautivante pero que al mismo tiempo me perturba hasta lo más profundo.

Se encuentra sentada en un amplio sillón ornamentado, verde y plateado. _Los colores de slytherin _pensé inmediatamente. Dos hombres que se pueden describir como encantadoramente sexys y calientes están sentados a su lado, uno a cada costado, el que se encuentra a su derecha besa y lame su cuello provocativamente y quien está a su izquierda no deja de mirarme con intensidad.

Ante la mirada fija del otro, aparto mi vista de la intoxicante mujer de pelo negro y miro al hombre a su lado. Mi boca se seca y estoy seguro que la sorpresa ha quedado patente en mi rostro ¿Cómo es posible que Severus Snape, mi antiguo profesor de pociones y con quien he fantaseado en todos mis años de colegio se encuentre en un lugar como este? ¿En un prostíbulo precisamente?

Y lo que resulta aún más perturbador (o tal vez no — pensé volviendo a ver a aquella mujer sentada a su lado—) es que ella sea exactamente igual a él pero en versión femenina. _Definitivamente tiene que ser su hermana gemela,_ consideré con ahínco. Si él no estuviera sentado a su lado, seguro que hubiera pensado que esa mujer es Snape travestido.

Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente, intentando librarme de aquel estado casi hipnótico en que me he sumido. Me fuerzo a seguir avanzando y no salir corriendo de allí como un niño pequeño, después de todo ya soy mayor, tengo veinte años y Snape ya no puede quitarme puntos como antaño, menos aún si pienso en la posición en que lo encuentro hoy.

A mi alrededor la música suena con estridencia, varias parejas bailan restregándose unos a otros en el centro de una pista de baile, otros se encuentran en una barra tomando unos tragos y también se puede ver a unos cuantos desaparecer por unas empinadas escaleras, seguramente buscando la privacidad suficiente como para echar un buen polvo.

Me dirijo hacia la barra, que convenientemente está muy cerca de ese sillón del que no puedo forzarme a apartar la mirada. Pido un whisky de fuego y dejo que mis ojos vaguen por el lugar, dándome ocasión a digerir la enorme sorpresa de encontrarle justamente a él en un sitio así y cavilando si lo mejor es hacerle caso a mi pene que no deja de tirar dentro de mi ropa interior, clamándome que deje de pensar y disfrute de poder tener a Snape en bandeja, o si por otra parte debo hacerle caso a mi cerebro y largarme lo más rápidamente que pueda de allí, antes que Snape termine matándome por descubrir algo que indudablemente no querría que yo hubiera descubierto.

Antes de que llegara a alguna conclusión percibo cómo esa mujer que me tiene tan embobado al igual que su hermano (a quien deliberadamente he dejado de mirar por muy difícil que me resulte) se levanta del sillón y comienza a caminar en mi dirección. Tengo el impulso de huir, pero cuando puedo recuperar la suficiente cordura como para ordenarle a mis músculos que reaccionen, me doy cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde.

— Buenas noches señor Potter — dijo en cuanto estuvo a mi lado en el mismo tono penetrante que el ex profesor de pociones había usado años atrás con sus alumnos y que me había estremecido hasta los huesos más de una vez.

— Bue... Buenas noches —tartamudeé de regreso sin inmutarme porque me reconociera, ya que con el tiempo me he acostumbrado a no pasar desapercibido en el mundo mágico.

— No esperaba tener el placer de contar con su presencia en mi club —declaró con un tono que sólo podría describirse como travieso al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba un poco hacia mí, permitiéndome ver sus exuberantes pechos. Me puse nervioso al instante debido a su manera de hablar y de moverse; por lo visto ella es la dueña del club, lo que me deja preguntándome si su hermano es un prostituto o ambos son socios.

Creo que mi mirada delató el rumbo de mis pensamientos, porque el siguiente comentario que ella hizo fue:

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — al mismo tiempo que volteaba su rostro para intercambiar una mirada con el ex profesor.

— Yo... No sé de qué me habla —respondí intentando hacerme el desentendido infructuosamente.

— No quieras engañarme, sé que te estás comiendo con la mirada a mi hermano, incluso más que a mí — declaró al mismo tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo coqueta.

— No es eso... — intenté justificarme — es que no puedo creer que esté viendo a mi ex profesor de pociones en un lugar como este.

— Cómo tú digas guapo — dijo volteando los ojos — pero ni tú mismo te crees que es simplemente por eso que le miras...

— Y dime... — cambió de tema abruptamente — ¿Prefieres a los hombres o a las mujeres? —preguntó riéndose descaradamente ante lo que de seguro fue mi reacción de turbación quedando patente en mi rostro por su pregunta tan directa.

— Eso no es algo que te incumba — respondí no queriendo faltarle el respeto pero sin ocurrírseme un comentario más ingenioso que pudiera sacarme del apuro.

— Por supuesto que me incumbe — alegó ella sin inmutarse siquiera por mi tosco comentario — Después de todo sabes que soy quien dirige este sito, puedo recomendarte con quién pasar tu tiempo ya que es la primera vez que vienes a este lugar.

— Bueno... eso es verdad —añadí a regañadientes, sabiendo que por mucho que la presencia de Severus Snape y su recientemente descubierta hermana me impactara, había ido a ese sitio con una resolución: tener loco y desenfrenado sexo.

— Pues dime entonces — replicó con un guiño.

— Me gustan tanto los hombres como las mujeres — comenté decidido a quitarme la vergüenza y entrar en los pantalones de mi ex profesor si me fuera posible y poder cumplir alguna de las fantasías que llenaban mi mente de adolecente hace algunos años.

— Mmh... Interesante —aseguró — ¿Y qué prefieres esta noche?

Inconscientemente mi vista vagó nuevamente anhelante hacia ese sillón verde y plateado y sin necesidad de que yo dijera algo más ella expresó:

— Sé exactamente lo que necesitas, espera aquí.

Impaciente, vi cómo regresaba por donde había venido y luego de intercambiar unas palabras con su hermano, se giró hacia mí y me guiñó un ojo al mismo tiempo que él comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde me encuentro.

— Señor Potter — saludó con su tono característico de voz — tanto tiempo sin vernos — agregó.

— Snape — asentí en reconocimiento.

— No esperaba encontrármelo en un lugar como este —manifestó él con verdadera sorpresa.

— Y yo tampoco a usted — respondí con sinceridad — ¿No va a matarme por haber descubierto su secreto? — pregunté serio aunque camuflándolo como una broma.

— Por supuesto que no Potter —dijo riéndose con su característica risa sarcástica — si hubiera querido ocultarle mi profesión no habría pasado por esa puerta, después de todo tiene algunos beneficios que la jefa sea tu hermana — terminó con el tono más natural del mundo, cómo si no acabara de confirmarme que es un prostituto.

Me atraganté con el trago de whisky que acababa de tomar en ese instante, sin poder creer lo que mis oídos están escuchando.

—... ¿Entonces es verdad? ... — expresé con dificultad luego de un momento de silencio — ¿Es realmente un prostituto? ¿Cómo ha terminado de este modo? — pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

— Eso es algo que no le interesa— objetó malhumorado.

_Bueno... _pensé sin poder evitarlo _a pesar de lo rara que resulta la situación no ha perdido el malhumor que lo caracteriza desde hace años... _

— ¿Va a requerir mis servicios o no? — arguyó impaciente — No tengo toda la noche para pasarme platicando con usted, a menos que quiera pagarme sólo por eso —agregó con tono divertido, sabiendo que eso sería imposible.

— ¿En serio estaría dispuesto a que compara su tiempo? — pregunté incrédulo, sin creerme que aquel fuera realmente Snape.

— No se crea tan importante Potter — contestó inmediatamente con fastidio —es un cliente como cualquier otro, conmigo no va a tener un trato preferencial por ser el héroe del mundo mágico.

En vez de lo que cualquiera esperaría, aquellas palabras en lugar de espantarme me atrajeron aún más, sabiendo que durante años esa actitud despreocupada por mi fama (tan difícil de encontrar) es y fue una de las razones por la que siempre he estado prendado por mi ex profesor.

Asentí, dándole a entender que no podía importarme menos y dije:

— ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

— Acompáñeme —declaró sin mirar si era seguido por mí. Lo cual me hizo preguntarme si era extremadamente seguro de sí mismo y sabría que le seguiría o si no podría importarle menos si lo hacía o no.

En cuanto puse un pie en esas escaleras que tiempo antes vi subir a diversas parejas, mi boca se secó incluso más de lo que ya estaba y mi pene dio un nuevo salto, impaciente por enterrarse en el estrecho agujero que Snape esperaba me ofreciera.

Se detuvo cuando estuvimos en frente a una puerta cerrada, y luego de que comprobó que no había nadie en la habitación me indicó que entrara. Le seguí gustoso, y una vez que cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros, impaciente quise besarlo inmediatamente; pero valiéndose de su altura me detuvo, aunque con los años yo había crecido aún nos llevábamos unos pocos centímetros.

— Nada de besos Potter... Además primero arreglemos mis honorarios.

No sé por qué (teniendo en cuenta nuestra experiencia previa), pero aun así me sorprendió su actitud fría y tan ligada estrictamente a lo profesional.

No realicé comentarios, incómodo por tan sólo un segundo al darme cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer: pagar a mi ex profesor de pociones para que tuviera sexo conmigo. Arreglamos el pago y luego me dijo con una sonrisa que podía clasificarse como caliente, por muy extraño que resultara compaginar eso con mi antiguo concepto de Snape:

— Ahora sí, soy todo tuyo por una hora. Pero recuerde — advirtió — nada de besos.

Asentí, sin ánimos de pelea, sino más bien de todo lo contrario. Y me abalancé a su cuello, queriendo devorarlo en ese mismo momento, sin creer que por fin podía tocarle de esa manera luego de haber fantaseado con ello por muchos años.

Ladeó su cuello, dándome más espacio al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a desabotonarme la ropa. Seguí sus acciones y pronto ambos estábamos en ropa interior. Mi pene goteante y deseoso por su cuerpo.

Me detuve un momento y le miré con lascivia, contemplando sus estrechas caderas y sus tetillas que resaltaban duras por el aire frío en su pecho lampiño.

— ¿Qué desea Potter? — comentó devolviéndome la mirada.

— Chúpamela — respondí ansioso, medio esperando por dentro que me mandara a pasear, como hubiera hecho años atrás cuando aún era mi profesor y sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por la forma tan directa que había sonado la petición.

Sin decir nada y sin volver a mirarme se arrodilló frente a mí y comenzó a lamer el pre-semen que resbalaba por la cabeza de mi polla, que ya se encuentra hinchada y deseosa de por su boca.

Cuando por fin mi pene estuvo enterrado hasta el fondo en su boca comencé a follarlo con pasión, pero antes de correrme me separé de él y declaré:

— Túmbate en la cama y abre las piernas para mí.

Verle aceptar tan pacíficamente mis demandas es completamente irreal, pero dada su actual profesión no es algo tan raro, lo que sí es extraño es cómo ha terminado ejerciendo la misma. Me prometí internamente que haría averiguaciones y que si me llegaba a enterar que Snape estaba en esto de forma forzosa no descansaría hasta sacarlo de la situación. Pero como de momento no pareciera que su hermana estuviera forzándolo, y como su cuerpo me enloquece desde hace años mi juicio está totalmente nublado y me propongo olvidar al menos por la hora que he pagado cualquier pensamiento racional.

Convoqué lubricante y le preparé a conciencia, no queriendo lastimarlo. Luego lentamente me hundí en su interior, gimiendo ante su estrechez. Y una vez dentro, sintiendo su calor rodeándome ya no hubiera podido detenerme ni aunque el mismísimo Voldemort estuviera fuera reclamando mi presencia.

Le follé hasta que ambos acabamos y luego nos apliqué a ambos un hechizo de limpieza.

— Gracias por todo, ha estado genial — dije torpemente antes de irme, viendo como él terminaba de acomodarse sus ropas.

— Espero volver a verte pronto por aquí Potter — respondió dejándome perplejo.

Asentí, haciéndole saber que consideraría su declaración; y sabiendo en el fondo de mí ser que volvería y haría lo imposible por conseguir que nadie más tuviera a Severus Snape. Porque luego de haber probado lo que por años me había estado vetado, estoy seguro que voy a volverme adicto.


End file.
